A new life of friendship
by Serenity Voldemort Riddle
Summary: After the news that Usagi is Voldemort the Dark Lord's daughter her and her scouts go to Hogwarts There Usagi finds a romance with Draco Malfoy a sexy Slytherin. Usagi acts that she's not good enough for him, but how long can she keep up her act from him
1. Chapter 1

A new year of friendship

Chapter one the sorting and new friends

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I don't know why I bother saying this since some people don't take it too wisely, but the Forbidden Forest is forbidden." Dumbledore said staring at the Golden Trio. "SO with that said let the sorting of the first years begin."

After the sorting, there were five people remaining. "Oh yes, may I introduce out five new transfer students. They are all familiar with each other. They will be sorted into the 3rd year. Minerva if you will." The headmaster spoke. Minerva stepped forth and called the five girls from the back. The first one to take action was a blonde with 'buns' in her hair. The second was another blonde, followed by a brunette, a young girl with blue hair and last a black head.

"Aino, Minako!" McGonagall called. Minako, a young blonde with straight hair tied back by a red ribbon stepped forward and onto the stool. The Professor put the hat on.

'Ahhhh, yes Princess Venus, it's a pleasure. Ah...I see you and your crew I will try to fit you into a place where you'll best be suited.' The hat spoke. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and then Minako went and sat next to a boy with black unkempt hair.

"Kino, Makoto!" Minerva called out. Once Makoto stepped forth, and sat down, Minerva placed the hat on. 'Ahh...Princess Jupiter I see that you are also having difficulties...hmmm..."HUFFELPUFF!" It shouted then Makoto sat down at her table.

"Mizuno, Ami!" 'Ahh yes wise Princess Mercury...better be...' "RAVENCLAW!" Ami smiled and sat down at her own table, very pleased with herself.

"Hino, Rei!" 'Ahhh....Princess Mars...I see that you have a firey temper...you will stop at nothing to get what you want...' "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. Rei went and sat down to two large boys who sat next to a blonde boy.

"Tus...Ahmmm....I see a name change........Riddle, Serenity!" Minerva called looking back to the headmaster who just nodded. Serenity took a seat on the stool, soon the hat was placed upon her head.

'Ahhh, Princess of the Moon Kingdom! What an honor! I see you deal with striff, and an urge to prove yourself, with lots of power. Ahhh, and you are the daughter of Voldemort...no doubt about it you will be in...' "SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried out.

Rei glared at her as Serenity glared back and sat next to the young blonde boy. "Welcome to Slytherin Hino, and did I hear your surname right, Riddle was it?" He welcomed the two new transfers to Slytherin. The Moon child nodded. "Why?" She asked. "No reason, just if anyone knows better, anyone with the name of Riddle means you're related to the Dark Lord." He stated. "Well, thanks for the information I already knoew. What's your name?" She questioned ignoring Rei's glare. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Ron Weasly, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Ron introduced them to Minako. "Hello, I'm Aino, Minkako." "Hey do you know that Riddle girl?" Harry asked. "Yeah, she used to be my friend. Why. And please don't say because anyone with the last name Riddle is related to the Dark Lord. I've heard that one enough." Minako explained which got Harry to shut up.

"Hello Miss Mizuno. My name is Kelly." "Nice to meet you Kelly, and don't ask about Riddle, you already know the answer. It's spreading about like a wild fire." "I know that, but it's nice to meet you. I see that your troubled is there any way I can help?" "No, Kelly, I don't think so. Thank you anyways." "No Problem."

"Hey, my name is Chao Chang. Is yours Kino, Makoto correct?" "Hello and yes it is," The brunette smiled. "Hey...um...you're not friends with that Riddle or Hino are you? They're in Slytherin, they'll turn out to be Dark Wizards. Especially Riddle, she's related to the Dark Lord." "Yes, I know all that already, and no I'm not friends with either one of them" Makoto said harshly and coldly.

Serenity could hear all the whispers about her, and frankly it was getting on her nerves. "Well now that I explained the rules, which I don't think any of you hear. You may now enjoy the feast. Oh one last thing, Ms. Riddle will not harm any of you, so you don't need to talk badly of her." Dumbledore spoke. At that point Serenity had enough and she wasn't even there for a full hour!

"Thank you Headmaster, but I can take care of myself. If you call are so worried I was going to kill you, trust me right now you would all be dead." She told them all.

"USAGI-Serenity!" That's an aweful think to say!" Ami shouted standing up. "I agree!" Two more voices which belonged to Makoto and Minako said. "Well, if people would just shut up, and not accuse her for her father's doing just because she has the same surname, maybe she wouldn't have to threaten them!" Rei screamed at the.

"Thanks Rei." Serenity whispered. "Why are you sticking up for her?" Makoto shouted. "Yeah, you're the one who always wanted her out, wanted to be the leader and you two always fought!" Minako yelled.

"That was all in the beginning when she was a crybaby. Now look at her. Her own biological father destroyed everything she had. And guess what? Not one damn tear was shed. Damn it do you know how hard it is to go through that?!" Rei shouted defending her best friend.

"Rei it's okay. Ami, Makoto, Minako, you are all actors. All you did was act for three years, but now your acting career is over." Serenity spoke as she sat down saying she was finished.

Rei quickly sat on the other side of her. "Usagi, ignore them. They don't know what its like." Serenity smile as her only friend.

"What was that all about?" Harry, Chao, Kelly, and Draco all spoke at once to their own housemates. "I'll explain later." Came the four different replies while Rei desided to start eating.

Snape walked down the Slytherin table handing everyone their sechdules. "Sweet Monday, Wed. and Friday 1st period is Potions! Aw, it's with the damn Gryffindors again." Malfoy complained. "Usagi what do you have?" Rei asked. "It's the same as Malfoy's, and what about yours?" "Care of magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs."

Serenity chuckled. "You're stuck with Makoto." "So, you're stuck with Minako." "Kuso!" Now it was Rei's turn to chuckle. "Shut up fire breath." "Make me Meatball head." "I'll make you eat those words!" Serenity declared as she started to shove food down Rei's throat. "Okay...Okay. You win!" Rei laughed. "Told ya so.."

"Riddle, can I see you're schedule?" Malfoy asked. "Sure." Serenity handed him the parchment. "Well Riddle looks like we got every class together everyday." Malfoy smirked. Serenity smiled as well, and she took her paper back.

"Awwww Rei I only has one class with you." "Yeah, but look it's a transforming class. We'll ace it; we could even stir some trouble. The only bad this is it's with-" "The Gryffindors." The said at once as they both sighed.

"Hey Usagi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Well, if the answer is kill all other houses beside Slytherin then yes. Wish to try the thought out?" Rei laughed as Malfoy smiled at the new Slytherin. 'She's worse then me at my first year. It hasn't even been one day, amazing!' He thought to himself.

"No...well I was thinking that, but decided to put to off." An 'hmph' was heard from her friend. "Well, we could go eat on the roof and 'get' the passwords when the rest of the houses turn in." "REI! You're brilliant! What would I do without you?" "Let's see you'd be boyfriendless, dateless, clueless, lost, and you'd most likely kill everyone in the other houses by now." Rei listed counting off on her fingers.

"I get the point, but I like the last one..." She trailed off as she felt a stare upon her. She turned to see Prof. Snape. It took her awhile to recognize him. "Konnichiwa sensi!" Serenily smiled happily as she hugged him.

Everyone stared at them. "Nani? Can't I hug a relative in peace anymore baka's..." Serenity smiled as Snape chuckled at her.


	2. Chapter2

Hey, I'm back with fesher idea's. I realize that this is a little cliché. But oh well I'm not perfect. As for the disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter nor Sailor Moon.

Though I wished I owned Draco Malfoy the sexy Slytherin. ::sighs:: anyways on with the chapter!

Chapter 2 Arguing with a Malfoy

"I'm not really a relative Sere." "Pretty damn close." Snape chuckled at her once again. "Go and sit down Sere." "Yes Uncle Snape." "I'm not your uncle." "Yeah, you treat me as a daughter, but I'm not your daughter, so I can be your niece. " She chirped happily.

Snape chuckled as the girl walked down. "Oh...and Sere please try not to destroy anyone's lives too much this time." He called out to her. Usagi turned around and flashed a smile. "Now you KNOW that's a promise I can't keep." "True...well at least TRY." "I'll try...I guess..." "Good, no go and eat." He ordered. "Yes Sir!" She saluted him then walked back to the Slytherin table.

"Serenity what was that all about?" Rei asked seeing her only friend cring at the name. "Rei-chan, please don't call me that." Rei sighed. "Would you like meatball head then?" "Or Sere? It's short for Serenity and Serena." Malfoy budded in. "Usagi, Sere, meatball head, Serena they'll all do fine. Wait, X that last part out. Don't EVER call me Serena or Princess Serenity. EVER!" She shouted.

The whole hall was staring at her. "Looks like Usagi made an outburst," Makoto called. "Yeah, it didn't even take Serenity one day to screw up." Minako added. "Yeah, I thought Princess Serenity was supposed to make a good impression." Ami joined in.

Rei stood up and glared at them. "You ALL deserve to die for treating her the way you did/are! She saved us countless of times, and over the years you treat her differently just because of who her father is! She didn't change when she found the news out, but you guys did. That's pathic, even for low life scum like you." Rei yelled at them.

Usagi looked up at Rei. "Rei-chan you didn't have to go that far. They'll get what they deserve soon enough. You and I shall make sure of that." She said quietly. "I like the last part. What do you have in mind for the little backstabbers?" "I'll tell you soon." Then it was silent.

Rei and Serenity said nothing until they got to their corridors. "Rei-chan you're down the hall from me." The blonde complained. "Well I guess we'll have to deal with it." An 'Hmph' came from the blonde. "Chill madam touché." Rei warned. "Fine I wonder who this Pansty Parkinson is though." Usagi asked Rei, but Rei was already in her room.

The princess walked into her dorm to find an anger pudged faced girl. "You're Riddle aren't you?" She asked, but before the blonde could defend herself the pudged face girl continued. "Everyone's talking about you. Most say you're here on your father's orders to kill Potter. The others say your father sent you here to kill Dumbledore and to get rid of the mugblodds. So which on is true?" The girl ranted on.

"I for one hope it's both. It will do the whole world a favor." Through the door a masculine voice spoke. "Oh...Malfoy, come in, I forgot your right across from my room." "Well I planned on coming in anyways Parkinson. I see your new roommate is Riddle." Draco stated the obvious.

"So Riddle is it true?" Pantsy asked again. "Neither actually. I promised Severus I would TRY and not to kill or make other persons lives more miserable then what they all ready are." The blonde finally spoke.

"HEY SERE! You have to come check this out. NOW!" Rei barged in, grabbed Serenity's arm and ran down the hallway to the nearest window. "Look...do you see them?" Rei asked. "Yeah, but what are they hiding?" The princess of the moon asked. "I couldn't tell you."

"Hey! What was that all about? You new transfers are rude to just run out like that!" Pantsy once again ranted. "Oh...sorry. I didn't mean too. I swear, Rei had to show me something." Riddle apologized.

"Ms. Riddle what are you doing outside your corridor's at this time of night? Not plotting against anyone in the school I hope." A drawn out voice said behind the group. Riddle, Hino, Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all turned around to meet their head of the house. "Don't get your hopes too high Prof. Snape." Riddle claimed.

"Call me Snape. Only call me Prof. in the classroom. Which might I add is your very first class of the day? I'd advise you to sit next to Mr. Malfoy. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Serenity." Snape said as he looked from Usagi to Malfoy.

"Ohhhhh...bright and early? That's around noon right?" Snape chuckled. "No Ms. Riddle, bright and early would be at 7am. So I'd advise you to wake at 6am, or if Mr. Malfoy would be so nice to wake you when he does, so that way I won't have to wake you." Snape asked.

"I could get Riddle up when I do. But Riddle that means going to bed at the same time, or you could go earlier." Malfoy explained. "Geez...why don't I just sleep in the same bed as you?" Riddle said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"That Serenity could be arranged." Snape said seriously, but only Usagi caught that he was kidding. "Hmph...and Snape please don't call me Serenity." "Fine..." Snape sighed. "I'll post that everyone should call you Usagi or Riddle." "Fair enough." "Night Usagi." "Good night Severus." The Snape walked away.

"What was that all about? Malfoy are you and Riddle a couple now?!" Pantsy blurted out. "Yes." Was all Malfoy said as he wrapped a hand around Usagi. Pantsy glared at her and Rei glared at Pantsy and Malfoy, while Crabbe and Goyle glared at Rei.

"Sorry Malfoy, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now." Riddle declined. "It's not an offer. I'm saying that we are, so we are." "Well, I don't know who you think you are, but I can assure you that you are in no position to order my around." "Listen Riddle, in Slytherin I am the person who looks after everyone else. What I say goes, and when I say we're going out that means we're going out." "Well looks like that order doesn't go. You're not the only one who's used to getting what they want. So don't try to pull the 'I'm all high and mighty' act on me. It's way old." Usagi said as she walked ahead of Malfoy.

"Don't worry Riddle, soon I will be making you beg to have me for your boyfriend." Malfoy promised as he turned around and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

Rei and Pantsy heard every word. Rei was proud of her friend, but she was beginning not to like that Malfoy person. Pantsy on the other hand was the exact opposite and she hated Riddle for just dropping in on her and Malfoy's 'relationship'. She would not stand for it! "Don't worry Riddle I'll make sure your life is a miserable hell while you stay here!" Pantsy cursed as she walked away. Rei was no where in hearing range to hear the threat though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The hectic morning

The next morning soon rolled around. A cold splatter and a high pitch scream could be heard from Usagi and Pansy's room. "Welcome to the world of living Riddle." A masculine voice hissed in her ear. She opened her eyes to see Malfoy VERY close to her face.

"MALFOY!!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs. He quickly placed his hand over her wet mouth.

"Shush...you don't want to wake the whole school do you?" He whispered in her ear as he slowly took his hand away.

"Malfoy, you're so going to get it." Usagi threatened softly, but he could sense of anger and danger in her tone. He just smiled languidly.

"You have plenty of time to take a shower and change before you have to go to the Great Hall and eat. C'ya later Riddle." A soft growl could be heard from Usagi, but it only made Malfoy's grin even wider.

The Moon Princess soon got up groggily and took a shower. When she stepped in another high pitch scream could be heard. Parkinson had taken up all the hot water. So she forced herself to take am ice cold shower.

After 15min of washing in freezing water Usage got dressed and headed toward the Great Hall. When she entered, most of the Slytherins were there along with most of the houses, with a few exceptions of some Gryffindors.

"Parkinson!" Usagi hissed in anger. Rei Immediately got up to calm her friend down.

"Usagi, whatever she did we'll get her back for it." Rie promised softly, trying to hold back the shaking Moon Princess from flying out at Pansy.

"Did you have a nice morning shower Riddle?" Pansy asked 'sweetly'. Usagi started to fight more against Rei, but Rei held her in a tight grip.

"Usagi don't let her get to you. I mean come on, she's named after a stupid flower!" Rei hissed. Usagi smiled sweetly at Pansy.

"Parkinso, how is it that you take up all the hot water while showering, yet you still look like you've fallen in cow shit. And that your hair looks so...greasy. Sure everyone says that Snape is the biggest slimeball, but it looks like you top him in that category no problem." Usagi said calmly in a taunting voice. All the Slytherins choked on his or her own food or water at the comment Riddle claimed.

"Ohhh....that's harsh." "Crash and brun...that's going to leave a scar." "Ohhh...she just got soccer punched, about damn time to." Whispers were flying around madly like the Cornish Pixies.

Usagi sneered at Parkinson before sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, with Rei sitting right next to her at the very end. Soon the other seat that was vaccent by Usagi was taken.

"You're the two new Slytherins. I'm Marcus Flint, Quidditch captain. Riddle that remark to Parkinson was absolutely astonishing! Great job, no one was able to piss her off like that ever."

Usagi smile as did Rei. "Oh, Usagi...I did some...evesdropping early this morning. I got 'em all!" Rei whispered in a squeal.

"No did you really?! Rei-chan you're the best!" Usagi screamed as she looked at the piece of papers with every house's password on it.

"I know I know, I tried to get you up, but you wouldn't budge, so I left you to Malfoy-"

"Who gave me my first morning cold shower!" Usagi cut her off and hissed. Rei's eyes went wide with amusment.

"Did he really? Oh...I would pay big money to see him pour a huge bucket of ice freezing cold water onto you. Augh...I wish I was there to watch!" Rei said happily.

"Well, if she doesn't learn to wake up to my voice, then she'll wake up like that every morning till she does." Came a soft voice from behind Usagi, that belonged to non other that Draco Malfoy. "Hey Flint mind if I sit next to Riddle?"

"Naw go right ahead." Marcus said as he got up and sat on the other side of the table across from Rei.

"I heard what you said to Pansy..Usagi...you promised me you would at least try." Came a dryly voice from behind Usagi. She turned around and tried to smile at her closest thing to an actual relative.

"She started it, she used up all the hot water on pourpose, and then she has the nerve to boast about it. I'm sorry, but I won't take that sitting down. I tried though, I tried to ignore her...she's just so..."

"Annoying?" Malfoy offered the right choice of word while trying to keep his amused look down to a minimum.

"Yes! She's so annoying!" Usagi screamed. Malfoy looked at Riddle in a bemused look. Everything she did looked cute on her. Could he even dear say that he was lusting for her? No that could not be it, he was a Malfoy, a Malfoy damn it! Malfoy's don't lust or love! They just take what they want, but right now his mind was set on Riddle, so did that mean he wanted her?

"Well Riddle, now you know how I feel when I have to deal with her saying that she's MY girlfriend. And now you know how your...what is he anyways? Well now you know how Prof. Snape feels when he has to teach the stupid Gryffindors. Both of them are so annoying." Malfoy explained, confusion starting to etch on his face when he tried to decide what Snape was to Usagi, but couldn't figure it out.

"Well if a few people...some who will not be named...just let me have it my way there would be no annoying Gryffindors, as a matter of face there would be no other house that could be annoying. But noooo....I can't kill anyone or try to make their poor pathetic lives miserable then what they all ready are!" Usagi silently hissed in anger.

Malfoy smirked, this girl seemed more that interesting in his eyes. "Usagi...with the way you think and act, I think we will get along just great." He whispered.

Usagi groaned. "Malfoy, I don't know if I should consider that a back thing or a thing that would someday kill me."

"Usagi...be nice to Mr. Malfoy, it's not everyday he's willing to accept a friendship from a female." Snape said strictly.

"Oh what so now he has a stereotype against females too?! No wonder why he's so constipated and stuck up...whoops oh hiya Malfoy. I forgot you were right beside me." Usagi said sarcastically.

"Say whatever you please Riddle, like I said before, I'll be making you beg to be my girlfriend." He whispered tauntingly yet affectionately in her ear as he nibbled on her ear lobe. He then backed away, stood up, and turned to leave the Great Hall. He suddenly turned back to look at Usagi. "See you in class Riddle; I'll save you a seat next to me." With that he was gone to leave Usagi alone with a very pissed off Severus Snape and a very interested Rei Hino.

Sorry about the late update...not enough computer time, but I have the next few chapters written on paper. But I am stuck for Rei. Who should she be paired up with? And as for the explanation of why they are split up...you will learn that later on in the story. Just for a pre-warning...later chapters Malfoy becomes VERY lustful towards Usagi.

Next chapter preview

"Rei...please look over Usagi, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Snape ordered. "Sure...but wouldn't you want Malfoy to do that he as all the same classes with her." "That's what worries me."

She caught her own breath as curilean blue eyes clashed with dark grey eyes. "Malfoy..." She whispered his name softly.

End of Preview

Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed already, you're all so great. As to why I always called Pansy-Pantsy....I didn't even realize I was doing it, I just hate her so much. I thought I corrected in the second chapter, but I guess I didn't. Thanks for brining that to my attention.


	4. Chapter4

Sorry about the late update...I've been busy with school n all...well I hope you enjoy this new chapter...and I hope that it's long enough for you, if not just feel free to tell me. Thanks and please to forget to review. Oh sorry, about the spaceing and no is being stupid and let me do them....aughh....so sorry about this...well neways enjoy please review! I will try and get the next chapter up asap! I am very bust though....about 10min of computer time per week!!!

Chapter 4 A mixture of feelings, and Potions

"What was that all about Usagi?" "Yes Usa, I want to know why Malfoy was acting like....like that towards you?" Rei asked while Snape hissed. Usagi grinned just a little.

"Hey Severus weren't you the one who said that I could sleep with him in his bed?-" "And you could keep me company at night. Then in the morning I could wake you up by any means necessary." A dark masculine sexy voice came from behind Usagi.

She inwardly groaned....'as if to make matters worse!' Usagi screamed in her mind. "Malfoy, I don't think you can handle me in your bed..."

Malfoy grew a sinister sadistic smile onto him pale face. "Oh...little Usagi how little you know. Trust me I can handle a lot of things in my bed, one of them is including you. Care to test my theory out?" He spoke smoothly his air from his breath slowly trickled down her neck.

Usagi shivered at his closeness and his tone of voice. At first when she meant to speak she couldn't find her voice it was lost in a mixture of emotions, most of them being inquisitiveness and stupefaction. "N-no Malfoy I do not wish to try your theory out, but if you will excuse me I have to leave for Potions. Rei I will see you later." She whispered softly innocence trailing about her voice, which made Malfoy grin even more. As Usagi left, so did he pacing after her.

"Rei please watch over her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Snape ordered more than asked. "Yes sir....but I only see her once a day unlike Malfoy who sees her every hour of everyday, oh and not to mention that his room is right across the hallway from hers!" Rei all but yelled. Snape's eyes went wide and dark. "Aww Shit!!" He screamed and walked away obviously really ticked off.

"Hey Riddle did you forget something? We have all the same classes at the same exact hour. I'll walk you to and from classes." Malfoy's smooth, masculine, voice traveled, from behind her. Usagi slowly turned around a growled silently. She caught her own breath as piercing shining blue eyes clashed with mildewed blue/grey eyes. "Malfoy..." she whispered out, she meant to say more, but she couldn't force anything else out.

"Ya know Riddle; we really have to quite meeting like this. People will see us and start to talk." He whispered silkily close to her ear. Usagi let out a loud scruff, her voice finally coming back to her.

"Why would you care? From what I have heard you think hexing a baby is great fun! That's just crule and weak." Malfoy growled as this NEW GIRL just called him, a Malfoy, weak.

"Usagi....Malfoy's are known for their short temperaments. You are VERY close of crossing it." He warned her trying to keep his cool down, but she wasn't helping him to say the least.

She just glared at him, her fire also starting to rise in her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that hexing innocent helpless babies was considered being tough!" She shouted in anger.

What happened next was done so quickly to them both. Malfoy growled once again and slammed her against the wall, and her hands were pinned to her side tightly, which were held in place by Malfoy's own strong hands. His face was fascinatingly close to hers, so close that she could almost smell and taste the anger arousing about him, their lips almost touching.

Almost.

Usagi could feel his breath trickle down her check and neck. She could feel him lean in closer to her face, his check brushing against hers in a placid caring way. He started to nibble on her ear lobe tenderly. She didn't know why but she felt so weak underneath him. True she was short, but he was towering over her. If it were not for him holding her up against the wall she was certain that she would deteriorate to the ground.

He suddenly stopped his nibbling in her ear and started to plant soft kisses along the side of her neck and collar bone. One innocent sound escape Usagi's parted lips and she exhaled "Malfoy." But he ignored her silent plea and continued to kiss up her neck and under her earlobe.

"Dear Usagi, are you afraid of me?" He whispered in her ear delicately, but rigidly. "No..." She breathed out, but gasped and yelped out as she abruptly felt him yank on her earlobe with his teeth.

"I think your body betrays your mouth Riddle." He again whispered in a rigidly way. Usagi shuddered a little bit at the sound of his tone and whimpered.

"Malfoy...stop it please." He only nodded and let go of his tight grip on her wrists. He then immediately pulled her to him and swathed his arms around her small back.

At first she started to struggle, and after a while he let go. "Class is about to start, I'll see you in the room Riddle..." He trailed off thinking he forgot something. "Oh, and don't worry we'll have plenty of time for this later." After that being said and done Malfoy walked away, and was soon joined by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Pansy shoved her into the wall once more, just for the heck of it.

Usagi just stood there for the longest time, transfixed in that one spot. Only did she hear Snape call her name that she got back to reality and darted down the hallway and swiftly glided into the room.

"Five seconds to spare Usai, good timing and welcome to Double Potions with the Gryffindors. Normally, I would tell you to sit next to Malfoy, but Crabbe took that seat. And as you can see, every single seat is filled. So you will just have to sit on Malfoy's lap, which trust me I really hate for you to do, but at the moment I trust him more then anyone else. You will just have to sit there until I get a chair in here. Do not even think of protesting, just do it!" Snape ordered strictly as he saw here eyes that she was about to disagree.

Usagi slowly walked up to Malfoy with her head bent low, but he could tell she was slightly flustered. "Yes Riddle, what is it that you want?" He asked smoothly.

"Malfoy you damn right know what I want, so don't make me ask it. Malfoy's face lit up at the remark, only a little though to show he was amused. "So you finally admit that you want me. I knew you did, you were just too shy." He stated proudly.

"NO, that's exactly the opposite...Augh...Prof. Snape can I just-" "No, Ms. Riddle sit, Mr. Malfoy do not pester Ms. Riddle save that for the end of class when I'm not here, wait scratch that. NEVER do IT!" Snape ordered obviously getting annoyed for all the interruptions, and then his over protective side came into view.

"Augh...EW! You're just as bad as Malfoy here! That's so totally-eep!" Usagi began to scream as she was pulled down unto Malfoy's lap himself. She only shifted slightly to get comfortable. He slowly wrapped is arm around her waist never removing it.

"Good, now that THAT is settled, this is a new school year. I will be teaching most of you how to halt death to a person, heal large open wounds, and how to make feeling potions. These feeling potions consist of love, lust, hatred, disgust, and a truth potion that makes you tells the truth about the person you crave for." Prof. Snape explained to the class, even though his eyes never left Malfoy and Riddle.

"For those of you who can't pass if your lives depended on it I will sadly see you next year in this same class." As Snape said this he looked upon Longbottom with a cruel snide sneer.

"Professor...." Usagi whispered as she raised her hand. "No Ms. Riddle." Snape answered already knowing the question that was to come. "But..." "I said no. Now today we will be learning out true emotions. I do believe Mr. Malfoy has the first part aced down." Prof. Snape said with a smirk, but Malfoy just shrugged, but the Slytherins could tell he was proud.

"Well, first you need mask your trust emotions. This takes much practice. You need to practice it physically before you can take the potion to help you. If you do not, terrible things may happen.

For homework you will practice covering up your true emotions. At the end of two day's I want you to write a two page parchment about what emotions you covered up, when, how you did it, how you think you did, and if the other person you were hiding them from noticed.

I want it on my desk Wednesday morning. You may all start now on practicing. YES Ms. Riddle I am now leaving to find a chair, have some patients." Snape explained to everyone, but blurted out to Usagi at the end.

Usagi smiled happily, but Snape could tell she was faking. Inside she was really pissed off that she had to sit on Malfoy. "Nice job Ms. Riddle, keep it up, and you might actually fool me one day. Maybe even without taking a potion." Snape said fluently and left the room in a hurry to go find a chair.

Immediately as Snape's last part of his flowing robe exited the room Usagi tried to stand up, but with no avail. "Malfoy, I'll give you to the count of two to release me." She seethed. Malfoy on the other hand smirked.

"Riddle you do realize that you look cute when you're angry. Well, what I mean is that you look cuter then what you already are." He whispered seductively into her ear. Usagi groaned as she tried to get up once again, still to no luck. "Malfoy." She hissed out, it was a warning at the same time, but the young Slytherin chose to disregard it.

"Yes Riddle?" He asked in a completely innocent acting voice, which only received a low growl from the blond on his lap.

"Let go of me now!" She ordered. Malfoy put on an apology look. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that until Prof. Snape comes back with a chair." "OH BULL SHIT! You can let me go this instant! I have two legs I can perfectly well stand on my own!" She screamed in fury.

Malfoy only grinned. 'Hook, line, and sinker' he thought to himself. He looked down upon Usagi and smirked. "Really now Riddle; is that so? It didn't seem that way when we were in the hallway. As far as I'm concerned, I was the one holding you up. If I were to let go, you would have fallen to the ground." He taunted slightly.

He leaned in closer to her ear. "My dear Usagi, I think you grow weak when I get near you. Is it the face that you like me and desire me? Or is it the fact that I am the only one to treat you this way and make you feel the way you do when I treat you that certain way?" He whispered seductively into her ear softly so only she could hear.

Usagi's mouth opened to say something, anything really, but nothing cam out. So Malfoy chose this instant to continue.

"Or...it might be the fact that the reason why you go weak is by the mere two facts that I listed are combined to make it one giant reason. Yes, I truly do believe that your body betrays your mouth Riddle." He whispered as he began to nibble on her earlobe affectionately.

At that precise moment Snape walked back in the room and turned red with turmoil. If you were a student at this school and knew anything at all, it was that Prof. Severus Snape was very pissed off at the scene before him. "MR. MALFOY! MS. RIDDLE!" He screamed trying to release his anger that boiled inside of him instead of taking it out on his two best students...unfortunately it wasn't helping. Neither was the out of breath Usagi nor the smirking Malfoy...


	5. Authors Note, I'm sorry!

I'm SO sorry for putting up the wrong chapter….that was a new improved one I did… Please forgive me….but I am trying to find my newest chapter, but it disappeared on me. It's somewhere on here.

Well until then I have a new story going at the moment on paper. I will hopefully get it onto here in the next day, or even today. It is set in the Marauder time. Enough said there, except Regulus, Snape, and Lucius are kind of the main set of characters instead of Sirius, James, Lily, Remeus, and Peter. Sort of, well anyways….I will hopefully be able to get this up soon.

Thanks for having staying with me….stupid techonogly…..always have to fight me. It can never cooperate!

Serenity V. Riddle


	6. Please help me out I need you!

If anyone would be so kind to help me I would be very greatful. Thanks to my screwed up computer, I can not check my last chapter of each of my stories, therefore I do not know where to begin for the next. If anyone would send me at least my last chapter of each of my 5 stories it would save my neck. Please! As soon as I get these last chapters I will be able to post on all of my story updates, and hopefully bring everyone smiles again instead of annoyance with me for not updating. Thank you!

Serenity Voldemort Riddle

Well, it won't let me put my direct email address but here it is spaced. Remember there are NO spaces in thisemail, i just have to put spaces to out smart the program. Please someone try and email me. I hope you can figure out my email address. It iskind of like a riddle to solve if you think about it...never mind i think i'm losing it...HELP ME

gracefuljen at wmconnect dot com


End file.
